Considerable evidence has been accumulated indicating that there are important health disparities between ethnic minority groups and Whites. These disparities are also found in the alcohol area, and NIAAA has recognized the importance of addressing them through research (NIAAA, 2002). The long term goal of this submission is to address health disparities by advancing the epidemiological study of drinking and its associated problems among ethnic groups in the U.S. However, this submission focuses on comparisons across Whites, Blacks and Hispanics to take advantage of the Black and Hispanic oversamples that are part of the data sets to be analyzed. This submission proposes 10-year trend analyses of drinking and alcohol abuse/dependence across Whites, Blacks and Hispanics based on secondary data analyses of the 1992 National Longitudinal Alcohol Epidemiologic Survey (NLAES) and the 2002 National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions (NESARC). The specific aims of this submission are: 1) To analyze 10-year trends (1992 and 2002) in abstention levels, drinking patterns, volume of drinking (number of drinks per month), binge drinking and drunkenness;and to identify sociodemographic predictors of these behaviors and trends across Whites, Blacks and Hispanics;2) To examine the prevalence and 10-year trends of DSM-IV alcohol abuse and dependence and to establish the drinking and sociodemographic correlates of these two diagnoses among Whites, Blacks and Hispanics;3) To describe alcohol abuse and dependence symptom profiles in 1992 and 2002, to identify changes in these symptom profiles, and to assess the main drinking related predictors of different profiles across Whites, Blacks and Hispanics;and 4) To describe trends in both lifetime and12-month alcohol service utilization across Whites, Blacks and Hispanics, and following Aday and Andersen's (1974) model as modified by work in the alcohol and drug field, to identify the predictors of utilization across these same ethnic groups. Reasons for not seeking help will also be examined. The proposed aims will cover important gaps in significant areas of alcohol epidemiology. Trends analyses covering the period under focus and contrasting Whites, Blacks and Hispanics have not been reported yet in the alcohol literature. The research team assembled to conduct the analyses is experienced and has worked together productively for many years. 7. Project Narrative: Considerable evidence has been accumulated indicating that there are important health disparities between ethnic minority groups and Whites. These disparities are also found in the alcohol area which are being recognized and given research importance in the light of prevention. The long term goal of this submission is to address health disparities by advancing the epidemiological study of drinking and its associated problems among ethnic groups in the U.S. The proposed aims will cover important gaps in significant areas of alcohol epidemiology. Trends analyses covering the period under focus and contrasting Whites, Blacks and Hispanics have not been reported yet in the alcohol literature. Public Health Relevance: Considerable evidence has been accumulated indicating that there are important health disparities between ethnic minority groups and Whites. These disparities are also found in the alcohol area which are being recognized and given research importance in the light of prevention. The long term goal of this submission is to address health disparities by advancing the epidemiological study of drinking and its associated problems among ethnic groups in the U.S. The proposed aims will cover important gaps in significant areas of alcohol epidemiology. Trends analyses covering the period under focus and contrasting Whites, Blacks and Hispanics have not been reported yet in the alcohol literature.